


More Than You Bargained For

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Bruises, Casual Sex, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, Painplay, Sex Club, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser follows Ray to a sex club; he just wants to watch, but when a friendly stranger offers him a little something extra, it wouldn't be polite to turn him down.  And it certainly wouldn't be polite to leave Ray hanging, either...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a _classic_ case of self-indulgence. Sex club! Bruises! Random stranger offering a hand (or, uh, mouth)! I think it could only have been more self-indulgent if there had been boots involved. Maybe next time.  >_>

This isn't spying. Or stalking. If Ray sees him, Fraser will tell him the truth: he's concerned about Ray. He doesn't want Ray to get hurt. It's part of the truth.

He started noticing the bruises three months ago, but he'd credited them to work-related injury, to occasional clumsiness. He'd ignored the way Ray had started wearing sweatshirts to work, long sleeves instead of short ones even in the summer.

And then Ray had reached past him in the car to open the glove compartment, and Fraser had finally had to face the fact that Ray's started coming to work with handprints on his wrists.

Tracking Ray, or rather, Ray's car, isn't difficult. Fraser suspected a few places Ray might have gone, and when he finds Ray's car outside a loud dance club called Jasper Rox, he pays the cover charge and slips inside.

He doesn't really fit in here, though at least he's in civilian clothes. The problem is he's in too many layers of them, and the men here are wearing thin t-shirts if they're wearing anything above the waist at all. Fraser doesn't blend in, not even a little.

Ray, though-- _Ray_ , dear God, there he is. He's being drawn off the dance floor by another man, one who's got a nice solid build and dark hair, and he's got a hand wrapped possessively around Ray's wrist. Fraser's whole body flushes with heat: bruises layered over bruises, Ray seeking out men who can give him that sort of rough treatment. But this man--in the dim light here, it's easy to imagine Ray picked that man because he looks like--because of his resemblance to...

He's following them before he even knows what he's doing, sliding through the crowd and heading for the back room. He pushes past a beaded curtain--no, not beads, hex bolts, which gives the curtain a heavier look and feel, very industrial.

 _And you're here to analyze their design theme, is that it?_

He looks around; Ray and his partner are moving toward a bare patch of wall, and the dark-haired man pushes Ray up against it. Ray's in a t-shirt with ripped sleeves, his tattoo showing on his upper arm--and even in the dim light, Fraser can see the bruises on his wrist--on _both_ wrists.

"Yeah," Ray's partner says--loud enough to be heard over the music, loud enough for Fraser to overhear. "You like it rough?"

"Fuck, yeah," Ray moans. Fraser's so hard he can barely breathe, and when Ray's partner pushes Ray's shirt up and pinches Ray's nipple and then twists it, Fraser groans almost as loudly as Ray does.

He almost doesn't notice the hand on his cock at first, but when the sensation changes from someone's hand casually resting against his cock, to someone's hand _squeezing_ his cock, he looks up. There's a younger man next to him--blond, slim, wearing a black leather collar with silver spikes, and as Fraser watches him, he licks his lips suggestively and squeezes Fraser's cock again. "Can I take care of that for you?"

Fraser looks from the man with the collar to Ray and back. If Ray looks up, if Fraser's just standing here, he'll notice Fraser immediately.

If he's just another man getting a blowjob--if Fraser strips his jacket and his shirt off, if he's all the way across the room...

 _Oh, very nice justification, Benton. I'm sure that's the only reason you want to say yes._

"Don't worry," the man in the collar says. "You can keep watching them. I'll do all the work." He grins. "C'mon."

He leads Fraser to a spot on the wall where Fraser's view won't be obstructed by other couples, and Fraser takes his jacket off, takes his shirt off, too. He lets both drop to the floor, heedless of how sticky the floor might be, and when the man in the collar sinks to his knees, Fraser exhales softly and looks back over at Ray.

The dark-haired man has Ray's wrists pinned above his head now, one hand holding them down, and his other hand--his other hand's splayed over Ray's chest, but only so Ray can take a few deep breaths. Ray's resting. _Recovering_. When he nods, the dark-haired man reaches down and rubs his thumb in a hard, tight circle around Ray's nipple, and Ray bites down on his lower lip--and once his teeth are set, the dark-haired man takes Ray's nipple between thumb and forefinger and _twists_ , hard, so hard Ray grunts and jerks against the wall.

And Fraser's grunting, too, jerking forward--the man in the collar has Fraser's jeans open now, and he grins up at Fraser. "I gotcha," he says. He slips his hand into Fraser's jeans, into his boxers, and he draws Fraser's cock out. Fraser gasps a little with relief; he'd known he was aroused, of course, but he hadn't realized he was feeling it _this_ deeply. Just being out of the constraint of denim is good; having someone wrap his hand around Fraser's cock and stroke is pleasant beyond anything Fraser's felt in--well, in longer than he cares to think about.

Across the room, Ray's on another rest break, but this time he's not so patient. He's looking up at the dark-haired man and nodding sharply, one of his legs twitching in that way that usually presages knee-bouncing or toe-tapping or some other kind of nervous motion. For just a moment, Fraser wonders if those sorts of motions really could be stilled by simply reaching over and pinching one of Ray's nipples--but then there's _heat_ at his cock, soft wet velvet heat, and he pushes forward without even realizing it, trying to get more of that sensation as he watches Ray's eager vibrations.

The dark-haired man--if it were Fraser there, if Fraser had Ray pinned to the wall, he'd be smiling at him. He'd be grinning, because Ray's impatient and yet Ray would be at his _mercy_ \--Ray wouldn't get anything until Fraser was ready to give it. Maybe in reality he couldn't make Ray wait for very long, but in his fantasy he does--he sets his thumb and forefinger to either side of Ray's nipple and waits until Ray starts pushing his hips forward and trying to get _more_ \--

But that's not what the dark-haired man does. Instead, he draws his hand back and slaps Ray's chest, slaps against Ray's pectoral muscle and then _scratches_ his fingernails down Ray's nipple. Ray bangs his head back against the wall and yells out; even with the noise from the club and the music and the other men, Fraser can hear that.

He reaches down blindly for the man in front of him, getting his fingers into the man's hair. Gel rasps and crunches against his palms, and he grimaces a little at the sticky feeling, but the man in the collar doesn't object to his grip, so he begins pressing into his mouth in earnest. Warm. _Tight_. Fraser stares at Ray, across the room, and licks his lips; Fraser's whispering now, little things like _yes_ and _oh, God_ , and whether they're for the man on his knees in front of him or what the man across the room is doing to Ray, he doesn't know. Doesn't _care_.

The dark-haired man stops laying blows down across Ray's chest and pulls suddenly, abruptly away, and Ray's eyes snap open. Fraser sees the words _Hey, what the--_ forming on his lips, but the dark-haired man spins around, drags Ray with him, and starts pushing Ray down on his knees. Ray hesitates for a split-second, but then goes for it, dropping down without needing any more prodding. He reaches up and gets the dark-haired man's pants undone, and then he's--Fraser can't _see_ this part, damn it, can't see what the dark-haired man's cock looks like, what Ray does as he gets it out. But a few seconds later Ray's head bobs up and down, and he's--he must be sucking the other man off, the other man's eyes narrow to slits, and he puts his hands in Ray's hair and urges him forward, urges him to take his cock deeper.

Ray's head moving with a dark-haired man's hands in his hair; Fraser's cock buried in a blond man's mouth while Fraser grips the blond man's hair and pushes deeper. Fraser can almost pretend it's _him_ across the room, leaning against the wall while Ray works hard to take as much of his cock into his mouth as he can.

Fraser holds back, at the end--he doesn't want this to be over so soon, doesn't want to lose this moment--but the dark-haired man eventually grits his teeth and hunches over, and Ray slams himself backward, spitting onto the floor. The last streak of come hits Ray in the shoulder. If Fraser were riding home with him, he'd be able to smell someone else's pleasure on Ray's skin, and that's what pushes him over the edge--the idea of being in Ray's car, smelling sex and sweat on him and knowing Ray _knows_ he can smell it...

He tries to pull back before he can come, but the man in front of him wants none of it; he shoves his face closer, gets as much of Fraser's cock as he can, and when Fraser pulses into his mouth, he moans--and then licks Fraser's cock all over as he slides back. He swallows, at the end, around the head of Fraser's cock; he pulls back with a soft _pop_ and licks his lips.

It strikes Fraser as horribly unfair that neither of the men on their knees have gotten to achieve climax yet, but as his vision clears, he watches the dark-haired man zip up and-- _walk away_ , while Ray's still on his knees.

"Goddamnit," Fraser whispers. Ray's looking after the man--panting, visibly shaken, and _alone_. Fraser starts to take one step forward, but then he realizes what that would mean--and trading one man's abandonment for another isn't something he's prepared to do.

He puts his cock away and zips his jeans up, but he doesn't bother with the belt or the button; he needs to be with Ray _now_ , before this gets any worse. He looks down at the man on the floor.

"Come with me?"

The man in the collar grins. "Yeah." He grabs Fraser's jacket and his shirt, and he follows Fraser over to Ray.

When the two of them get there, Ray looks up at them, and for a split-second he's still so deep in shock and his stunned frame of mind that he doesn't react. It's a split-second Fraser wishes could last--this would be so much easier if Ray just didn't recognize him--but then Ray _notices_ him, notices that there's someone else beside him, and his jaw drops.

" _Fraser_?"

The man in the collar grins at Fraser. "Yeah, nice to meet you, by the way," he says. He looks back down at Ray. "I'm Dwayne."

It does seem a little redundant to ask for his name after all he's done, but Fraser nods anyway. Ray's still staring up at Fraser, still looking shocked, and Fraser doesn't quite know how to start this--but Dwayne does, and he reaches down and rubs his thumb over Ray's lips.

"You look like you been left hanging," Dwayne says. "I did him a minute ago. You want me to do you, too?"

"I--" Ray looks Fraser over, _really_ looks him over. Bare-chested, belt undone, top button of his fly still unfastened, and his clothes in Dwayne's hand--he can't imagine what this looks like to Ray.

But Ray's night has been no different, so Fraser refuses to feel judged; he's not even sure that's the look Ray has on his face, anyway.

"Ray," Fraser says softly. He reaches out a hand. "Stand up."

Ray takes Fraser's hand and comes to his feet, his shirt falling back down to his waist, and Fraser exhales softly--is it taking advantage, doing this now? Doing this with Ray in his current frame of mind?

He's halfway to thinking that it probably _is_ when Ray reaches out and grabs him by the arm and kisses him.

Apart from the shock of being kissed by Ray, there's the sour taste of someone else's semen in Ray's mouth, against Ray's tongue--but Fraser doesn't care. He kisses back hard, reaching out and getting his arm around Ray's waist, and Ray groans against his lips, pushing up roughly, his cock hard and obvious underneath his jeans. Fraser reaches down and squeezes it--if Ray's reaching out for him, if Ray's touching him and putting his mouth on Fraser's, then all the lights are green and all the signals are go. Fraser _refuses_ to overthink this now; refuses to think at all, really, so when their kiss is slightly interrupted by someone pressing another kiss to Fraser's shoulder, Fraser just moans and lets the third man--lets _Dwayne_ in.

"Let me," Dwayne whispers. "Let me, c'mon, let me..."

Fraser breaks away from the kiss and looks at Dwayne, and somehow the idea of Dwayne being on his knees for _Ray_ \--on his knees for Ray while Fraser watches, while Fraser's there to touch Ray and kiss him and please the rest of him while Dwayne cares for his erection--it's one of the most arousing things Fraser's ever thought about. He looks at Ray, and Ray nods; Ray goes back to the wall and leans against it, and he lets Dwayne settle down in front of him and tug at the front of his jeans. Fraser leans against the wall, too, sideways, facing Ray; he reaches out and slips his hand under Ray's shirt, putting his hand on Ray's bare skin.

When Dwayne finally gets Ray's cock out, Ray gasps out loud. He reaches over toward Fraser, blindly groping at Fraser's forearm with one hand, but his other hand moves down and catches Dwayne's hair. "Don't--not too much. Slow," Ray says. Dwayne nods, and he licks his lips very slowly, wetting them. It makes them shine in the dim light back here. Ray's hand tightens on Fraser's forearm. "Yeah. _Yeah_..."

Dwayne moves forward and takes Ray's cock in his mouth, and Fraser groans out loud, leaning in and pressing his face to the side of Ray's neck. Ray's shirt is still wet at the shoulder, the sharp scent of another man's come on him, and Fraser licks Ray's neck, wanting to taste _Ray_ , not his partner from before. Ray tilts his head back, giving Fraser better access--yes, _God_ , yes, Fraser licks and sucks and sinks his teeth in, thinking about what the other man asked Ray, earlier: _You like it rough?_

"Ah, _God_ , Fraser--" Ray pants, hips starting to rock forward now. It's still slow--Dwayne's still taking it easy--but Ray's breath is coming faster and faster, and Fraser moves his hand up, fingertips tracing the slight curve of Ray's belly, the planes of his muscles, and then he's got his fingers tracing Ray's nipple and Ray grunts, dragging Dwayne's head forward.

"I want you," Fraser whispers. He doesn't know if Ray can even hear him, but now--now, here, he can let himself say it. "Ray, I want you, I _want_ you--"

Ray turns his head and licks his lips, and his mouth's open, searching--Fraser knows what he needs, and he kisses Ray again, harder this time, forcing Ray to let him in. Ray doesn't protest, though; he moans as Fraser fucks his mouth with his tongue, clutches at Fraser's arm and Dwayne's hair as both of them kiss him and lick him and stroke against him, coaxing pleasure out of him as he stands there and shivers in between them.

It can't last forever, though, and when Ray wrenches his mouth away from Fraser's, Fraser understands why. Ray looks down at Dwayne and tries to push him back some. "Close," he grits out. "Close, _close_ \--"

Dwayne does what he did when it was Fraser; he pushes forward and sucks harder, throat working visibly as he draws more of Ray's cock into his mouth. And Ray responds the way Fraser did--he curls forward, moans, gasps out loud as he spills over into Dwayne's mouth. He turns his face back toward Fraser, and Fraser kisses him again; Ray clutches at him as if he'd fall down if he let Fraser go.

Fraser knows the feeling.

But now Dwayne's coming to his feet, and it's unfair, it's entirely unfair that he's had to wait so long. Fraser reaches out, and as Ray recovers, so does he, slipping his fingers into Dwayne's belt loops and pulling him in close. "Thanks," Ray murmurs. He licks his lips. "Your turn?"

"I can't," Dwayne says, which makes Ray blink at him. Fraser frowns, too-- _can't_? But Dwayne shakes his head and presses a fast kiss to Ray's mouth, then to Fraser's, and Fraser reaches out for him, needing more--his taste and Ray's mingled in Dwayne's mouth, he can't let Dwayne go without at least trying to find out what that tastes like.

Dwayne lets him, even opens his mouth wide and slides his tongue slowly against Fraser's so Fraser can taste _everything_ , but Fraser only has a few moments to savor it before Dwayne's pulling back again.

"I got somebody waiting for me," Dwayne says softly. "But I'm glad I don't have to leave you alone."

Fraser looks at Ray; Ray looks back at Fraser. For a moment, Fraser's completely frozen--wondering how in God's name he let things go this far, what they're going to do now--but then Ray looks down at the floor and picks up Fraser's clothes, and he tilts his head toward the door. Fraser takes his shirt and jacket from him, gets back into the shirt, tucks it in and fastens up his pants, and by the time he's dressed, Dwayne's gone, heading for a man near the hex-nut curtain. Fraser watches as the other man puts both arms around Dwayne and kisses him hard. He wonders how long the man by the curtain has been watching them.

"Come on," Ray says, and Fraser follows him out of the back room, out of the club, out to the street where Ray heads straight for the GTO and unlocks the passenger door before going around to his side and getting in. It's an invitation, Fraser supposes, so he gets into Ray's car, too.

As soon as the door shuts, Ray's on him, grabbing him by the jacket, leaning into Fraser's space and kissing him, raw and harsh, like he's starved for it. Fraser moans and kisses back, opening up for Ray, letting Ray thrust his tongue into Fraser's mouth and take him--anything he wants, anything Ray needs.

When Ray pulls back, he's panting. "You _followed_ me," Ray growls.

"I--yes," Fraser whispers.

"You _watched_ me."

"Yes." Fraser wants to flinch away, wants to move away from Ray's intense expression, but somehow... Ray doesn't seem angry as much as _focused_ , as though what Fraser's saying is going to change _everything_.

And maybe it is. But Fraser knew that from the beginning, _must_ have known things would change if he followed Ray into that club. He _knew_.

"There's a line," Ray's saying, and Fraser pulls himself out of his thoughts. "There's a line between what we _were_ and what just happened, and you--"

"I stepped over it," Fraser says. "I know. I--"

Ray raises his eyebrows and waits for Fraser to finish. Fraser would look away if he could, but--no. Ray deserves better. Ray deserves the _truth_.

"I didn't _care_."

Ray snorts. He's still got his hands on Fraser's jacket, and they squeeze and release a little restlessly, like Ray can't decide whether to push Fraser away or kiss him again. "You picked a hell of a time to act on your _instincts_."

"I know," Fraser whispers. "I'm sor--"

Ray jerks back all at once; Fraser doesn't even get the rest of the apology out. Ray's got one hand clenched around the steering wheel now, and he's staring straight ahead. Fraser reaches out, puts his hand on Ray's wrist, layers his fingers over Ray's bruises.

"I'm not sorry for what _happened_ ," Fraser says firmly, tightening his grip on Ray's wrist until Ray looks down at Fraser's hand--and if Ray isn't panting, he's getting very close to it. "I'm sorry I didn't _tell_ you."

Ray nods, and after a while, he says, "The way I see it, we've got two options."

"Oh?" Fraser wonders if he should let Ray's wrist go, but--depending on what Ray's options are, he might not have the chance to touch Ray like this again. He rubs his thumb back and forth against the underside of Ray's wrist. Ray trembles under his hand, so lightly Fraser doubts most people would have noticed. Fraser noticed.

"I take you back to the Consulate, and in the morning, none of this ever happened."

Fraser's grip goes very tight on Ray's wrist for a moment, but he forces himself to let go--let go completely, and sit back in his seat, eyes forward, not looking at Ray. "All right."

"Or..." Ray turns, taking his hand off the steering wheel, reaching out for Fraser. He slides his hand onto the back of Fraser's neck, rubs his thumb up and down the side of it. Fraser gasps and closes his eyes; whatever Ray's second option is, Fraser's fairly sure it's the one he wants. "Or I could take you home with me," Ray says quietly. "And we figure it out from there."

"I-- _yes_ , Ray," Fraser says. He turns his head and rubs his cheek against Ray's palm. "Yes."

 _-end-_


End file.
